Let's Fall in Love?
by Duoloverforever
Summary: Will hate triumph while love's lurking around the corner? (The characters aren't decided yet)


**Guys this is my frd shubhangi's acc (Inkedthoughts) who lent it to me cauz she left ff and deleted her stories due to some reason knwn to her.**

**Anyways this is a couple story... **

**RAMAN COLLEGE **

**Guy 1(angrily)** : "Tum ye acha nahi karrahi ho *****"

**Girl 1(sarcastically) :** "Kyu sab bura kaam karne ka theka tumne le rakha hai.."

**Guy 1(in a calm voice)** : Dekho tum janti ho tum mere liye aaj bhi kya ho... Isliye I'm warning you not to mess up with that guy... He's really dangerous...

**Girl 1 (taunting) :** Dangerous toh tum bhi the harsh ... Ishq toh tumse bhi laraya tha maine...

**Harsh ( trying to convince her again) :** Dekho humare breakup ke baad maine tumhe kabhi kisiko date karne se mana nahi kiya tha... Please meri baat maano... Dekho wo toh duniya ka last ladka nahi hai na...

**Girl 1(extremely angry) :** Just shut up... Samajte kya ho tum apne aap ko haa? Bohot bade philanthropist ho? daya karrahe ho mujpe muje warn karke rohan ke baare mein? Humara breakup nahi hua tha.. U HAD BETRAYED ME...

**Harsh (getting angry too) :** Tumne kabhi relationship ka tag diya tha humara rishte ko? Koi puchta tha toh bolti thi nahi **** mera boyfriend nahi bestfrd hai... Toh betray karne ka baat kaha se aaraha hai?

**Girl 1 ( sarcastically) :** Toh breakup ka naam bhi toh tumne diya na...Instead of kissing you I kiss other guys... (angrily) tum bas mere ex ho uss hasiyat ko cross mat karo...( and saying so she left)

**Harsh (in pain) :** ha main apne limits cross karraha tha... Lekin tum kya I can't let girl be in a relationship with that guy...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In College Canteen **

**Rohan (taunting) :** Suna hai Harsh tum mere girlfriend ko warn karrahe the ki mujse door rahe...

**Harsh(smirking) :** Ha bola tha... Ab ex gf ko leke bohot log possessive hote hai... Main bhi hoo...

**Rohan (angrily) :** Ainda meri gf ke samne bhi aaye na toh gardan todke college ke gate ke samne lash latka dunga..

**Harsh (sarcastically) :** Pata nahi tujh jaise keede apni aukaat kaise bhul jate hai (whispering) Mr Raka

**Rohan (smirking) :** Aur tujh jaisa kachra apni keemat (whispering) ****...

_**Harsh looked at Rohan angrily and left from there while Rohan stood there thinking about how to get rid of ******_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Guy 2 :** Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai... Tum abhi ke abhi wapas aao...

**Harsh :** Dekho yar muje laga inform karna chahiye tha tumhe isliye kardiya... Lekin tum bhi jante ho ki main wapas nahi aunga apna mission complete kiye bina...

**Guy 2 :** Dekh bhai main janta hoo tere pass bohot information hai... Lekin please samajh your cover is blown up...

**Harsh :** Please yar tumko pata hai main aise kayar ki tarah nahi bhagunga jaise (whisper) pichle baar ki tarah

**Guy 2 (angrily) :** Kyu nahi maaf karpata khudko.. tu tab bacha tha.. Kya karleta haa

**Harsh (angrily) :** Atleast uss goli ke samne toh aa jata.. Unki jaan toh bach jati(whispering) mat dikhaye apko farak padhta hai.. (saying so he slammed the phone)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Guy 2(sadly) :** Tu nahi samjhega ki tu khud ko takleef deke kitno ko takleef pohochata hai

**Girl 2 (relaxing him) :** Kuch nahi hoga use he'll be alright... (whisper) use hume maaf bhi toh karna hai

**Guy 2 (in pain) :** Kabhi nahi karega... na main kabhi ek acha bhai na ek acha dost... Jab usne hum dono ko sath dekha tha tab se aaj tak shikayat nahi ki...Kabhi muje (whisper) bhaiya nahi bulaya

**Girl 2 (in pain) :** Galti meri bhi thi... Pata nahi kaise tumari aur kheechi chali gayi... Lekin tum usse ek baar phirse baat karne ki koshish karna...

**Guy 2(sadly) :** Hmm... (professionally) Suno ek mission mein tumhari madat chahiye...

**Girl 2 (professionally) :** Ha bolo kaha jana hai

**Guy 2 :** RAMAN COLLEGE

_**Guys this was the first chapter...Please review to lee knw if you want me to continue this story or not**_

_**I want it to be a duo story with tidbits of dareya and abhirika...But tell me in the review section if you guys want this story to be on any other couple**_

_**XOXO Swastika**_


End file.
